


Love me like you do

by simonsaysyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic, Malec, soul mates, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysyes/pseuds/simonsaysyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you don't love me?"</p>
<p>"Oh cupcake that's not what I'm saying."</p>
<p>Without thinking Alec had asked Magnus to make him immortal. Magnus refused.<br/>What if there was a spell or a potion that could tell them for sure if they were meant to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The question

 

They had been in the midst of a heavy make out session when Alec blurted out “Make me immortal”. Magnus froze on the spot, eyes wide. He had been afraid of this. He unglued himself from Alec and sat up.

 

Magnus loved Alec. He needed him more than air itself. He didn't want to lose him but he was also petrified that one day Alec would meet someone new. If that was to happen Magnus didn't want Alec to worry about being stuck an immortal. Love had never been kind to the warlock so why would this time be any different. All he could do was make sure that Alec would be happy, no mater who that would be with.

 

Magnus tried to keep his composure as he explained that he simply couldn’t do it. He couldn’t rip Alec from his mortality. He tried to explain how being immortal meant being alone and seeing everyone you love die. He didn’t want that for him. He wanted him to have a family and grow old and experience everything life had to offer.

 

“I can do that with you.” Alec’s voice was quiet. He moved to the edge of the bed. “So you don’t love me?”

 

“Oh cupcake, that’s not what I’m saying! I believe that I am your first true love Alexander, but I may not be the love of your life. I wouldn’t want you to find that person later on and be stuck living forever while they die.”

 

Alec was sitting with his head in his hands. Magnus, sitting at the top of the bed, made a move to go comfort him but Alec stood up before he could. He started pacing. Magnus didn’t say anything, letting Alec figure things out. He didn’t know how else to explain it.

 

“What if you are the love of my life?” Alec demanded. A sad look crossed his face. “Are you saying I’m not the love of yours?”

 

“Will you stop accusing me of not loving you!”

 

“Well what else am I suppose to think!”

 

“All I’m saying is we don’t know for sure. I wouldn’t want to ruin your life on a maybe.”

 

Alec stopped pacing. “What if there was a way? Magnus! What if we could know for sure?”

 

“What are you on about?”

 

“You’re a warlock! Hell you’re a High Warlock!”

 

“Yes buttercup I’m aware of that.”

 

“Then find a spell or a potion or something that will tell us if we are each other’s soul mates.”

 

Magnus blinked. It wasn’t the dumbest idea.

 

“I would have to browse a few libraries…”

 

“Then browse!” Alec sat back down on the bed and for a moment they remained silent. “I have to go,” he announced.

 

“What? Why? I don’t think we’re done talking about this.”

 

“I am. You find something to tell us for sure and I…I’ll just…I just need to be alone right now.” With that he walked out of the room and left the apartment.

 

 

 

 

A few weeks had passed and Alec hadn’t heard from his warlock. He was currently at the gym letting his frustrations out on a punching bag. “Stupid,” one punch, “stupid”, another, “stupid!” What was he thinking asking Magnus to make him immortal!

 

He was to busy feeling sorry for himself to notice Jace walking in.

 

"What is wrong with you?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Seriously talk to me."

 

"Nothing's wrong."

 

"I call bullshit! You've been more recluse than usual. If you're not on a mission you’re at the gym. You're barely eating and you don't talk to anyone...and we haven't seen Magnus around in weeks..."

 

Alec grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face.

 

"I'm going to shower."

 

Jace grabbed his arm. "No you're not. You're going to talk to me."

 

"I asked Magnus to make me immortal and he said no!" Alec almost screamed it.

 

A look of horror settled on Jace's face. "Are you serious? Alec how could you just throw your life away like that!"

 

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't be throwing it away I would be...elongating it."

 

"And you would be ok watching me and Izzy die? And Max? Alec have you even thought this through?"

 

No...it had been a spur of the moment thing and in retrospect there were many flaws to the idea but he wasn't going to admit that.

 

"It doesn't even mater. Magnus said no and I haven't heard from him since."

 

"So are you guys over?"

 

"I don't know..."

 

"Have you tried to contact him?"

 

"No..." Alec had figured that if Magnus wanted to talk to him he would.

 

"I don't know what to tell you bro, maybe ask Izzy, she's good with these sort of things." 

 

Alec nodded. He had no intentions on talking to his sister but he really wanted this conversation to end.

 

"Am I allowed to go shower now?" 

 

Jace gave his brother a sad smile and moved out of the way. He hated that Alec was going through but he hated the fact that he couldn't help him even more.

 

 

 

All clean and hiding under the covers Alec heard his phone buzz. He reached over to the night table and grabbed it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who the text was from.

 

[Magnus]

  * I think I found what you wanted.



 

Alec wanted to yell at him. How could he just disappear like he did and then text as if nothing was wrong. Instead he just typed a simple message back.

 

[Alec]

  * cool



 

It didn't take long for a response to come in.

 

[Magnus]

  * Cool? Darling I've been going from portal to portal jumping countries and devouring libraries to find this and all you have to say is 'cool'?!?!



 

Alec bit his lip.

 

[Alec]

  * seriously?



 

[Alec]

  * you disappeared! I had no idea where you were



 

[Alec]

  * for all I knew you were done with me or dead



 

[Magnus] 

  * I've been looking for something to tell us whether or not we're soul mates



 

[Alec]

  * would have been nice to know that’s what you were up to



 

[Magnus] 

  * I’m sorry pumpkin, I didn’t mean to worry you.



 

[Alec] 

  * will you just come home? where are you anyways?



 

[Magnus] 

  * Bolivia



 

[Alec] 

  * you should have messaged me earlier…it’s been 3 weeks



 

[Magnus]

  * It's not like you tried to contact me either



 

[Alec]

  * we both know you're better with words than I am



 

[Magnus]

  * Maybe I'm tired of it. 



 

[Magnus] 

  * I always need to prove to you that I want to be with you. Maybe for once I want to know that you want to be with me.



 

[Alec]

  * seriously? I asked you to make me immortal what the fuck more do you want



 

[Magnus]

  * Look there's no need to fight right now. I'll come home and make this potion and we'll see what’s what.



 

[Alec] 

  * just come home please



 

[Magnus] 

  * Tomorrow, I promise.



 

Alec lied in bed thinking…what if he wasn’t Magnus’s soul mate? What would happen to them? This whole potion thing was the worse idea he had ever come up with.

 

[Alec] 

  * this was a dumb idea, let’s just pretend nothing happened



 

[Magnus] 

  * You really think you can just forget about this? Maybe for now but at some point in the future you’ll think about it again and we’ll be right back where we are now.



 

[Magnus]

  * If we do this you’ll be able to know for sure whether or not you should be giving your life away for me.



 

[Alec] 

  * what do we do if we’re not soul mates?



 

[Magnus] 

  * We should take this one step at a time



 

[Alec] 

  * this could change our entire relationship, don’t you care?



 

[Magnus] 

  * Of course I do!



 

[Alec] 

  * yeah ok



 

[Magnus] 

  * I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?



 

Frustrated that his warlock was so calm about the ordeal Alec threw his phone across the room. The act was rather anticlimactic since the phone landed on a comfy chair and didn't break.


	2. Grocery shopping

****

_What do we do if we’re not soul mates_? The question resonated in Magnus’s mind. He hadn’t actually though about it until Alec brought it up. He was essentially working on proving to Alec that he wasn’t the one. What would they do? Keep on dating until Mr. Right came along? And then what? Was Magnus just supposed to hang around waiting for the day where he had to give Alec up to another man? Maybe he should just give him up now…save himself some pain. Not that it wouldn’t hurt but maybe if he did it now it would hurt less than later? Everything was a mess.

 

He hadn’t messaged Alec in 3 weeks because he didn’t know what to say. _Hey hun remember how I refused what might as well have been a marriage proposal and now I’m out trying to find a way for you to find someone else?_ Yeah, no. He kept radio silence instead which apparently his lover hadn’t appreciated. This brought a guilty smile to Magnus’s lips. The thought that Alec needed Magnus in his life made the warlock feel all warm and fuzzy inside. If only he could hold on to that feeling.

 

 

 

Back at his apartment Magnus was writing up a list of ingredients that would be needed for the potion…nothing simple unfortunately. Alec was going to hate him when he left again to go gallivanting through countries to find half the stuff they needed. Alec…

 

Just like magic that’s when there was a knock at his door. He went to open it to find a very grumpy looking shadowhunter at his door. “Your hair’s a mess,” Magnus gave as a greeting.

 

Alec didn’t say anything. He came inside and shut the door behind him. He advanced towards Magnus with heavy steps. Magnus, unsure what was going on in Alec’s head, backed away as the other approached. Their eyes were locked and time seemed to have slowed down. This little dance continued until Magnus hit a wall, then time sped right back up. Alec’s lips came crashing onto Magnus’s. With one hand he pined the warlock’s hands above his head while his other hand found it’s way up his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. The kiss was on the right side of rough, Alec dominating the motion. Magnus forgot how to breathe as Alec pressed his body close to his.

 

As abruptly as it started, the kiss ended.

 

“What…what was that?” Magnus eyes were wide and if he was going to be honest, things were stirring down south.

 

“I’ve decided that every time I kiss you I’m going to do it as if it’s our last kiss,” Alec announced.

 

“Oh…that’s…a little depressing.” It was.

 

Alec shrugged. “So when can you do that potion?”

 

“I need to get some ingredients. I’ve written a list of things you should be able to get your hands on while I go after the not so conventional items.” Malec handed him a piece of paper. Alec gave it a look.

 

“I’m going to have to swallow this stuff?”

 

“In potion form…”

 

“And what’s going to happen?”

 

“A mark will appear on your body and your soul mate will have a matching mark, that way when you meet you know.”

 

_When you meet_ …as if he hadn’t met him yet. Why was Magnus so sure they weren’t meant for each other?

 

“Let’s just do this.” Alec deadpanned.

 

“Oh? Like right now? I thought maybe we could…hang out…before we started ingredient shopping, I might be gone for a bit looking for some of this stuff.”

 

“Right yeah let’s um do stuff.” Things felt awkward. Alec couldn’t shrug the feeling that they were working at ultimately killing their relationship.

 

“Want to go to the movies? People do that right?” Magnus offered.

 

Alec cringed. “Mundanes do.”

 

“Picnic in the park?”

 

“I don’t feel like dealing with faeries.”

 

“Regular lunch then? I can make us something.”

 

“Not hungry.” Alec really wasn’t helping.

 

“Drink?”

 

“It’s 10am! And don’t go telling me it’s happy hour somewhere.”

 

“Well fine what would the great Alexander like to do?”

 

A look of mischief crossed Alec’s eyes.

 

“Alexander?”

 

Alec picked up Magnus and headed towards the bedroom.

 

“Alexander! Oh my!”

 

He gently dropped Magnus on the bed and made a motion towards his clothes.

 

“Feeling impatient are we?” Magnus teased but took the hint and flicked his wrist causing all his clothes to disappear. “Now this just isn’t fair, shall we rectify the situation?” Magnus went to remove Alec’s closed but Alec stopped him.

 

“No, this is about you…just let me…” Alec pushed Magnus down on the bed and kissed him and bit his lower lip before releasing it. He started a long trail of kisses down the downworlder’s neck and kept it going across his chest. He stopped at the left nipple and twirled his tongue around it.

 

A bang at the door stopped Alec in his tracks.

 

“WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!” Magnus shouted out. Alec let out a small giggle.

 

Magnus flicked his wrist and his clothes were back on, although his pants felt a little tighter than usual. “No, it’s useless, I can’t answer the door in this state, you go for me honey dew.”

 

Alec left the room.

 

“Where is he!” Magnus heard Jace yell.

 

Magnus entered the living room. “What’s this about?”

 

“You’re going to turn my brother into an immortal? What does that even mean? Making him a vampire or something? Well it’s not happening!”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Magnus kept his cool.

 

“Well good!” Jace hadn’t expected this to go his way.

 

“Don’t I get a say?” Alec chimed in.

 

“No!” Both Jace and Magnus answered.

 

“Look, yeah it was a stupid thing to ask but now it’s out there so we have to deal with this. Honestly Jace it’s none of your business, this is between me and Magnus.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, this affects me. It affects our entire family.”

 

“Well there’s no need to freak out about it, like I told you, Magnus said no.” Alec didn’t feel like mentioning the whole soul mate ordeal.

 

“Good. There’s no way I’m letting you kill my brother!” Jace threatened Magnus. Magnus all but rolled his eyes as a response.

 

“Right, ok, thanks for your input Jace, good bye.” Alec tried shooing Jace out of the apartment but the boy just stood there glaring at Magnus.

 

Jace eventually left.

 

“Your brother…charming as always.”

 

“Yes…now where were we?” Alec approached Magnus the look of mischief back in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As expected Magnus had to leave for a few days to gather things. This time they kept in touch and Alec stopped being shy about texting.

[Alec]              _Tuesday_

  * what if my soul mate’s a girl!



 

[Alec]                          _Tuesday_

  * is that possible?



 

[Alec]                          _Tuesday_

  * I don’t want to kiss a girl!



 

Magnus burst out laughing in the middle of a market in Prague.

 

[Magnus]                    _Tuesday_

  * Calm down biscuit, no need to worry about maybes just yet



 

 

[Alec]                          _Wednesday_

  * I almost have everything on my list



 

[Magnus]                    _Wednesday_

  * Good boy.



 

[Magnus]                    _Wednesday_

  * I still have a few things to go. A stop in Croatia, one in Egypt and another in Madagascar should do.



 

[Alec]                          _Wednesday_

  * we should go travelling together



 

[Magnus]                    _Wednesday_

  * Yes that would be nice



 

[Magnus]                    _Wednesday_

  * I could show you a thing or two.



 

[Alec]                          _Wednesday_

  * you’ve already done that and I’m pretty sure I was a quick learner



                       

[Magnus]                    _Wednesday_

  * I meant around the world not in bed! Naughty.



 

 

[Alec]                          _Thursday_

  * I’m sorry I brought all this immortality thing up



                       

[Magnus]                    _Thursday_

  * Now now my little doughnut you need to stop apologizing.



 

[Magnus]                    _Thursday_

  * The subject was going to come up eventually anyways.



                       

[Alec]                          _Thursday_

  * why do you think that



 

[Magnus]                    _Thursday_

  * I’ve been with mortals before, this subject always comes up.



                       

Magnus new the text had been a mistake the second he pressed send.

 

[Alec]                          _Thursday_

  * oh



 

[Magnus]                    _Thursday_

  * That’s not what I meant! You are special to me, you know that.



 

[Alec]                          _Thursday_

  * yeah ok



 

[Magnus]                    _Thursday_

  * No listen, we both know at my age I’ve been with a few people but like I’ve said before, you awoke something in me. You are special Alexander, you are special to me. I had given up on ever feeling this way about anyone and then you walked in my life with that bow and arrow of yours.



 

[Alec]                          _Thursday_

  * I know



 

[Magnus]                    _Thursday_

  * Good.



 

[Magnus]                    _Thursday_

  * Now about that bow and arrow…do you think you could wear those speciality gloves to bed?



 

 

 

[Alec]                          _Yesterday_

  * Izzy knows! Jace told her.



 

[Magnus]                    _Yesterday_

  * Why do I have a feeling that’s not a good thing…



 

[Alec]                          _Yesterday_

  * There were tears



 

[Alec]                          _Yesterday_

  * Tears!



 

[Alec]                          _Yesterday_

  * and she says you’re in a lot of trouble when you get home



 

[Magnus]                    _Yesterday_

  * I just hope your parents don’t get wind of this.



 

[Magnus]                    _Yesterday_

  * Have you told them about what we’re doing with this potion?



 

[Alec]                          _Yesterday_

  * my parents? Why would I tell them



 

[Magnus]                    _Yesterday_

  * No genius I meant your siblings, do they know that we’re trying to find the love of your life?



 

[Alec]                          _Yesterday_

  * no, I didn't



 

[Alec]                          _Yesterday_

  * I’ve decided that you’re the love of my life



 

[Alec]                          _Yesterday_

  * I know how I feel and I know that the potion will confirm it



 

Magnus bit his lip. He wished it were that easy.

 

 

[Magnus]                    _Today_

  * I’m done! I have everything I need.



 

[Alec]                          _Today_

  * that means you’re coming home to me!



 

[Magnus]                    _Today_

  * Yes my love



 

[Alec]                          _Today_

  * we’ve been apart way too much



 

[Magnus]                    _Today_

  * I agree. I’m not going to let go of you once I’m back. You’ll get sick of me.



 

[Alec]                          _Today_

  * Impossible



 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun with the pet names


	3. Lounging around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny fluffy chapter

Alec was draped over a couch while Magnus stood near a bookshelf reading from a book open in his hands.

 

“Stir for 2 minutes, every 5 minutes for an hour…we’re taking turns!” Magnus looked up for the page he was reading.

 

“Am I allowed to stir? I don’t have any powers.”

 

“Don’t try to get out of this! I’ll handle to magical component but the actual stirring can be done by anyone.”

 

“Get Chairman Meow to do it.” Alec smiled which got him a smile in return.

 

“This potion is actually quite complex. I guess finding your soul mate isn’t supposed to be an easy thing.” Magnus closed the book and ran his finger across it’s spine. “You know, we should talk about what would happen if this doesn’t go our way…”

 

“No. We really shouldn’t talk about it.” Alec really didn’t feel like it.

 

“It just needs to be said that in the case where we are not soul mates it doesn’t mean we can’t be in a relationship. A soul mate is your other half. It doesn’t necessarily mean you have to me romantically in love with them, it just means they’re the one that completes you. It can be a best friend.”

 

“Yeah, ok.” Not wanting to talk about it Alec got up from the couch and went behind Magnus. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. “When do you want to do this?”

 

Magnus gave it some thought. “There is this big party that’s supposed to happen tomorrow so naturally I want to make an appearance…how about the night after that?”

 

“Ok”

 

“You should come.”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Obviously I’m going to be there, I’m the one that has to drink the potion.”

 

“Oh strawberry, good thing you’re handsome. I meant the party!”

 

Alec pinched Magnus’s sides causing the warlock to giggle and squirm out of his grasp.

 

“Come on my love, I’ll be all dressed up and gorgeous!” Magnus winked, stepping away.

 

“You’re always all dressed up and gorgeous.” Alec reached out to grab Magnus again but the ancient man moved back.

 

“Why thank you but flattery isn’t getting you out of this. Accept to be my plus one or else!”

 

Alec kept lunging for Magnus who would dodge him. He circled his pray around the living room table. “Or else what?”

 

“Or else no more kisses!”

 

Alec stopped moving and gasped with great exaggeration before laughing.

 

Magnus pouted. “I thought you liked my kisses.”

 

“I love them but I also know that you would never follow up on that threat! It would mean no more kisses for you as well!”

 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Ok so there may be a flaw in my plan but still…party. Tomorrow. You. Me. Make up.”

 

“Ok,” Alec prepared to argue, “I will go to the party and let you dress me up if,” Magnus looked hopeful, “If you don’t use any pet names for 24 hours.”

 

Magnus’s hand flew to his heart, a look of false hurt plastered across his face. “You don’t like the nicknames?”

 

“They can be a bit much.” In all honesty Alec loved them. They made him feel special but this wasn’t the time to admit it. This was the time to fight against the evil that was parties. “Ok for real, don’t use any pet names from now til the party and I am at your mercy.”

 

“Deal.” Magnus beamed.

 

 

 

A few hours later Magnus referred to Alec as his kumquat. Alec wasn’t even sure he knew what that was but it did mean he didn’t have to attend the party.

 

He went anyways.


	4. The potion

Watching Alec drink the potion was possibly the most stressful thing Magnus had experienced in a very long time. He tried to convince himself that it didn’t mater, that it was going to be ok. Even if they weren’t meant to be, they could still be together until Alec found the right person. It was ok. Magnus just wanted Alec to be happy. 

“Well that’s it! You’ll now have a new mark somewhere on your body…although with all the marks you already have I suggest we do a throughout investigation.”

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He took off his shirt and walked into the bathroom.

“Is that a no on the complete body inspection?” Magnus questioned.

“Will you just come in here! It worked!” 

Magnus made his way to the bathroom and looked at Alec’s reflection.

Alec pointed to a small half swirl that had appeared on his right clavicle. “It actually worked!” Alec was beaming. “Your turn, take your shirt off let’s see!” 

Magnus took his shirt off and held it in his hand.

Neither man said anything.

For a moment they didn’t even breathe.

Magnus was free from any new mark, let alone one matching Alec’s.

“That’s…that’s not right, something must have gone wrong with the potion,” Alec tried justifying. 

“Oh love, we knew this might happen.”

“No…this isn’t right.”

“Alexander…”

“This isn’t right…you don’t have the mark…that means you’re not…we’re not…”

“It doesn’t mean we can’t be together.”

“I’m sorry Magnus … I need to go.”

Magnus walked in front of Alec, blocking his exit. 

“That’s not fair! We are both a part of this relationship. We need to talk about this. You can’t just leave me here. This affects me to.”

“I’m sorry”, Alec whispered. He pushed Magnus aside and was out the door.

Magnus’s heart broke.


	5. Life isn't fair

That was it. Alec was out the door and as far as Magnus knew he was out of his life. He clearly didn't want to be with him if he didn't have the mark. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It was confusing and hurtful but that was it.

Manus stood alone facing the mirror. Doomed to be alone forever what a lovely way to live. Alec had made his life worth wild again. He had changed things and had made Magnus love again but of course that didn't last.

Magnus needed a drink...or twelve. Ok maybe getting wasted wasn't the best decision in his current emotional state but he really couldn't care less at the moment. 

Five very strong drinks later he decided to take a bath. He had practically chugged the drinks so the alcohol had hit him. Maybe he could turn the water into vodka and have a vodka bath...no bad idea...or was it...ok no, vodka was best kept in glasses and he could definitely bring a glass with him and keep it flowing.

He watched as the bubbles formed and decided they should be purple and filled with sparkles so he flicked his wrist and voila! 

He stripped naked and lowered himself in the water. 

That's when he saw it. 

A little half swirl right above his knee. Hypnotized by the new spot he tried smudging it. Nope it wasn't dirt.

It looked just like the one Alec had. The mark. Nothing said it had to be in the same place...he had the mark...

Holy shit he had the mark!

Magnus jumped out of the tub splashing water everywhere. He got magically dressed. Rushing out of the bathroom he slipped on a puddle of water and hit his head on the side of the tub. He fell to the ground and a small pool of blood formed around his head.

 

\---

 

Alec sat on his bed feeling sorry for himself.

 

When he returned to the institute Izzy had seen him and went to ask what was wrong but her brother just kept on walking. She had tried to follow him but he slammed the door in her face so she knocked violently and yelled at him but he didn't acknowledge her. She eventually left.

Moments later Jace was knocking at the door and all he got was Alec yelling at him to leave him alone.

So there he sat. Thoughts rushing through his mind. How could Magnus not be his soul mate...he loved him and yes it was his first true love but something about it just felt right. He got up and walked towards his mirror. He pulled the collar of his shirt and looked at his new mark. 

He hated it.

More than anything in the world.

Stupid life ruining mark.

He went back to his bed and face planted on it. This is what he got for following his heart.

This wasn't fair.

That's what Magnus had said. Oh god Magnus! He had just left him there. He was a horrible person. He shouldn't have just left like that, Magnus liked to talk things through but maybe this was for the best. Quit cold turkey.

Alec still wanted to be with the warlock. Maybe they could make it work. Temporarily. Until he found his true love. Although that was a whole different level of unfair towards Magnus. He couldn't do that to him.

There was another knock at his door. Jace returned and threatened not to leave until Alec talked to him. In absolutely no mood for a conversation Alec grabbed his coat, opened the door, and walked by Jace and straight out of the institute.

 

The fresh air did Alec no good. His head was spinning and all he could think of was how badly he needed Magnus in his life. He had to talk to him...had to figure this out. Maybe they could stay friends.

He took a deep breath and headed towards Magnus's apartment.  

He took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

Maybe Magnus had gone out. 

Without thinking Alec took out the key Magnus gave him and let himself in. He was going to wait until the warlock returned.

He stood awkwardly in the living room. What the hell was he doing? Right as he was deciding to leave a groan grabbed his attention. He took out a dagger and headed towards the sound. 

 

"MAGNUS!" Alec dropped his dagger and rushed towards the body lying on the floor. He gently checked Magnus's neck before lifting him and bringing him to the bedroom.

 

He gently placed Magnus on the bed.

 

"Alexander..." The voice was weak.

 

"Magnus wake up! You need to heal yourself, wake up!" Alec felt fear. He hated the feeling but right now he couldn't stop it. Magnus was hurt and it's not like he could use a healing rune on him. What did normal people do when they were hurt? Magnus gently opened his eyes. Too weak to hold the glamour, cat eyes glanced up at Alec before shutting again.

He took his cell phone out and called Clary.

 

"Clary! It's Magnus! What do I do?"

 

Clary had no idea what was going on but she could tell Alec was properly freaking out.

 

"Alec? What happened?"

 

"I think Magnus hit his head...there was blood...he's slipping in and out of consciousness what do I do?!?"

 

"Is he still bleeding?" 

 

"No I don't think so." The words rushed out as Alec was unable to hold in his panic.

 

"Call an ambulance!"

 

"I can't! He's not human Clary! They'll ask questions!"

 

"Where are you?"

 

"At his place."

 

"Ok don't move him, we'll be right over."

 

"What do you mean don't move him? I already have!"

 

"Ok, ok we're heading to you now."

 

"Hurry!"

 

"Maybe put ice on the wound for now?"

 

"Yeah ok." Alec hung up and almost tripped on his own feet as he rushed to the kitchen.

 

He had done this. This was his fault. If only he had stayed this wouldn't have happened. If only he hadn't asked to be immortal this whole ordeal would never have happened.

 


	6. The end

"What on earth...if Magnus survives he is going to kill you."

There were vials and small containers all over the living room. There was even some broken glass on the floor.

Alec had a little cauldron set up on the table.

 

"I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Annnd what are you supposed to be doing?"

"Magnus woke up long enough to give me a list of ingredients for a potion."

"And you decided to throw everything in the living room?" 

"I kept grabbing the wrong ingredients!"

Clary approached and looked into the cauldron. "Is it supposed to be that thick?"

" I don't know! I'm going to end up poisoning him!" Alec grabbed his hair in a moment of pure stress.

"Ok what did he say to do?"

 

Alec showed Jace a piece of paper where he had quickly scribbled ingredients. It was barely legible.

 

"Yeah you're on your own."

"Ok let's just pretend we're cooking" Clary chimed in.

"I think I've managed to gather all the ingredients...I've just been throwing them in together."

"I don't know man, your boytoy always makes it look complicated." Jace wasn't helping.

"Don’t call him that!"

"Ok lover boy!"

"Dammit Jace this is serious."

"Down boys!" Clary intercepted. "What if we did little flourish movements with our hands as we put stuff in like Magnus does?"

 

Alec threw in some lizard venom and flicked his wrist. He frowned as nothing happened. "I think that only works if you're magical."

"So we're essentially making soup?" Jace still wasn't helping.

"What's the next ingredient?" Clary asked.

"Dandruff." Alec read from the list. Jace and Clary both grimaced in disgust.

 

Once all the ingredients were in and mixed together Alec poured some of the brownish substance into a cup and brought it to Magnus.

 

"Hey...Mags wake up...please."

Magnus slowly opened his eyes. Seeing the cup he raised his hand over it, a very pale weak blue flame appeared and set fire the contents of the cup. He placed his hand over the one Alec was using to hold it up. Getting the hint Alec brought the cup to Magnus's lips and helped him swallow it's content.  
For a moment he seemed to pass out again but then took in a sharp breath and opened his eyes, glamour back on.

 

"My dear it's a good thing you're a great fighter because your skills do not reside in potion making. That tasted awful!" He looked around the room. "Oh my," he said sitting up in bed, "is there a reason you are all standing in my bedroom?"

"Alec called us," Jace explained.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't die...death by bathtub...how embarrassing."

"It's a good thing you were wearing clothes!" Jace commented. Alec shot him a look.

"Right well we better go!" Clary decided clearing understanding that they needed some alone time.

Magnus got up to see them out.

"Should you be getting up?" A worried Alec asked.

"Yes my little blue bird, I'm fine." Walking into the living room he stopped mid step. "What the sh-what happened?"

"Alec did it," Jace helpfully pointed out.

"Ok you need to leave!" Alec pointed towards the door.

 

The duo left as Magnus looked in horror at his living room then looked up and finally registered the fact that Alec was there.

 

"You came back..." It was almost a question.

"I'm so sorry I left in the first place I-"

Magnus cut him off by placing his finger on his lips.

"I have something to show you." He unzipped his pants.

"Uh Magnus I really don't think this is the time..."

"Oh shush just wait!"

Magnus lowered his pants and Alec looked at him in complete confusion.

"Oh come on pixie dust, you don't see it?"

"I see its outline? You are still wearing boxers." Black satin boxers to be precise.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about that! This!" He pointed to the mark.

 

Alex slowly approached him and dropped to his knees in front of Magnus who had to work very hard at not finding this sexy.

Alec lightly pressed a finger to it. He traced a circle around it. He didn't say a word, mesmerized by what he was seeing. He kissed it. The mark. And again. He then kissed around it and up Magnus's thigh. Placing his hands on Magnus's hips, he kissed a line at the top of his boxers. The sensation as well as the visual of Alec on his knees were definitely arousing Magnus. 

He slipped Magnus's boxers down and flicked his tongue on the tip of Magnus's cock. He took the half hard member into his mouth, excited at the prospect of having it grow hard against his tongue.

Alec proceeded to worshipping Magnus with his mouth. The warlock dreaded his fingers through the shadowhunter’s hair and titled his head back, enjoying the feeling. Alec moaned with Magnus in his mouth and the sensation made Magnus moan in return.

"Alexander st-stop."

Alec let go of the member, a string of saliva linking his lips to it. He looked up, pupils blown wide.

"We really should move to the bedroom." Manus suggested. 

They took their clothes off as they rushed to the bedroom. Magnus pulled Alec towards him. The young man was already hard from all the moaning Magnus had done. They fell on the bed and violently kissed.

Alec paused abruptly. "Wait should we be doing this, you just suffered a head injury."

"Alexander Lightwood if you do not get yourself in me I will give you a head injury!"

Alec smiled the smile that made his eyes sparkle and told Magnus that everything was right with the world.

\---

Exhausted they lied in bed. Alec's head was on Magnus's chest and he enjoyed listening to his lover’s heart beat as his breathing calmed down.  
Manus lazily played with Alec's hair, which was sticking out all over the place.

Alec was gently tracing circles around Magnus's mark. "Your my soulmate." He acknowledge for the first time.

"Yes my love, it appears that I am."

Alec propped himself up. "I'm sorry I just left."

"I'm sorry I doubted that we were meant to be...I just didn't want to believe it and then find out we weren't, I think it would have killed me to get my hopes up and then have them crushed by reality."

"Reality is me and you, we're forever."

Magnus sat up and leaned against the headboard. "About you becoming immortal... I think -"

"No wait listen," Alec cut him off. "I know it's a huge move and I'm sorry I just blurted that out. I think we should wait a bit...I mean not like until I'm old, I rather live forever without crows feet but let's wait."

Magnus smiled. "Maybe I should make myself mortal."

Alec blinked. "Would you do that for me?"

"Alexander, for you I would do anything. Within reason of course. I mean I could give you the moon but that would cause pandemonium on earth which would be bad for everyone including ourselves."

Alec smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time dabbling in this fandom aaaaaahhhhh


End file.
